coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Eden
Chapter I, the Fall of a Kingdom Part I, Dusk of Stromgarde The fire was the only light in the small stony room, the air was cold and all smelled of moss, on overall the place could have been a tomb.. And it may have been for real, for what he knew. Alexander was looking around, barely understanding what was happening.. he recalled that the training day was over, and his teacher, Lord Chrome, was speaking about a trial... then, emptiness. He looked on the wall.. was too dark to see decently, and he started passing his hand on the walls, looking for a door, a passage, a hole... anything, but nothing... he didn't found anything, he frowned, and noticed that his heartbeat was increasing, his body was starting to fear, and his few experience had taught him to listen to his body first in those situations. He looked up, the ceiling wasn't really high, and started to ouch it with the hand.. and was in that moment that he realized his hands were bare, as most of his body, he touched himself, he was dressed only with rags. Suddenly a though came in his mind and started passing his hand on the floor, looking for his sword, he was sure was here, he would have felt... empty if his weapon would have been stolen, eventually he found it. But the situation didn't looked any better with the knowledge of having a sword. He went for the torch and grabbed it, nothing to do, was chained to the wall someway... he tried again, and accidentally the torch rotated, revealing a passage Stated Alexander, feeling stupid for not having thought about that. The passage was narrow and smelled even more of moss, other smells were joining as he ventured forth, and eventually all of them merged in one, bad, really revolting odor of decay and garbage, he knew exactly where he was. Said a too polite voice, he must have been some kind of lackey. Said another, arrogant voice, by the tone he was barely able to resist the disgust of the place. Alexander's eyes widened, someone else was trapped there with him, and probably the other people wouldn't be so lucky as he was. Said the arrogant voice. Alexander was almost tempted to rush on them, wherever they were, but they didn't noticed that he escaped, and that could have been useful, he had to free the other prisoners! Whispered to himself (Alex has that habit of talking to himself when thinking). The step noise became lower and lower, they were leaving the place, soon the whole tunnel would have been flooded, Alex looked around, looking for the other torches. He ran for a bit along the tunnel, finding eventually six torches, he pushed them in the same way he did for his, and six tunnels were opened. His six training mates came out, most of them wounded and all dressed in bare rags Said one, many started to ask and wonder what happened. Said Alexander interrupting their questions < In few minutes all this place will be flooded, and we will be drowned in the water and dumped in the output canal, honestly i don't want to be a piece of floating thrash, and you?> The group looked at him, they nodded. Asked the older of them. The group moved along the tunnels, looking for any way up, Alexander noticed that he was the only with the weapon left, he wondered why, his weapon wasn't the only one blessed, they should have all repelled the enemy... He shook his head, that wasn't the time to think about that. After a couple of minutes, they found a side tunnel going up, they all took it, and after another minute they heard the roar of the water that was flooding the main canal, and was raising up the tunnel, the odor was terrible and they were proceeding, due to the slippery and wet stone, way slower than the water. Said one. Shouted Alexander, that was losing his temper. Said the older, grabbing Alex and another's arm. The water reached them, their legs were already surrounded by water... Almost there. The water stopped. All the group fell on the ground of the tunnel, the water bubbling and rotating just in front of them. Said the Older Said Alexander, panting. The group recovered a bit, and then they started to walk again, going up... -To be continued soon- Category:Characters